Des sentiments compliqués
by Myastiriana
Summary: Mathieu sort avec Antoine depuis longtemps, mais le désir n'est plus présent pour Mathieu. Mais lorsque Nyo est là...


**Coucou !**

**Petit OS lemon fait à l'arrache et dont le résultat est assez nul ^^ Mais je tiens à vous faire partager mes réussites comme mes échecs ;)**

**Bref, si MissBouquiniste tombe là-dessus, sache que ma santé mentale va très bien ^^**

**Enfin voilà, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

* * *

><p><span>Des sentiments compliqués<span>

Mathieu stagnait dans son canapé, lisant sans les voir ses nombreuses notifications Twitter. Il était stressé. Mais ça, il ne l'admettrait pour rien au monde.

Pourquoi était-il dans cet état me demanderez-vous. Patience mes petites courgettes. Voyez-vous, il y a peu, notre petit reviewer s'était découvert une nouvelle facette. Celui du compagnon infidèle. Il avait voulu le dire à son chéri. Enfin, maintenant, ex-chéri, vu que le brasier dévorant qu'avait été le début de leur relation ressemblait maintenant à une lueur timide de bougie en fin de vie. En résumé, Mathieu trompait son aimé pour des coups d'un soir. Mais plus actuellement.

Il sortait avec son chéri depuis un an maintenant. Et il le trompait depuis deux semaines avec la même personne. Et il se sentait mal. Mal de lui mentir. A lui, à celui qu'il avait aimé pendant longtemps, et celui qui l'aimait encore, il le savait.

Car notre Mathieu sortait depuis un an avec celui qui était alternativement son ennemi, son ami, son amant. Son aimé.

Antoine.

Il l'avait aimé, certes, mais cette idylle touchait maintenant à sa fin, il s'en doutait. Mais il savait aussi parfaitement que s'il rompait avec lui, ça le détruirait.

Alors il restait avec lui. Pour ne pas le blesser, pour l'empêcher de souffrir probablement. Mais plus il était avec lui, plus ses remords l'accablaient. La fin était de plus en plus proche. Il n'y avait plus de magie dans leur union. Plus de surprise. Plus de vie en quelque sorte.

Pour s'en sortir et ne pas blesser Antoine, Mathieu le trompait. Avec son meilleur ami. Le meilleur ami d'Antoine. Nicolas. Le dessinateur le plus aimé de Youtube. Et, accessoirement, l'amant de Mathieu. Le petit schizophrène lui avait expliqué la situation délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait. Et Nicolas l'avait accepté. Tant qu'il pouvait être avec lui.

Nous étions donc samedi soir, il était six heures du soir. Comme je vous le disais précédemment, Mathieu était dans un état de stress proche de l'explosion. Antoine était parti passer le week-end chez ses parents, et l'homme aux magnifiques yeux bleus attendait impatiemment l'arrivé de Nicolas.

Cela faisait longtemps, peut-être trois semaines, qu'Antoine et lui n'avait pas couché ensemble. Trois semaines qu'ils s'embrassaient furtivement le matin. Mais, il le savait, il le sentait, Antoine l'aimait encore comme au premier jour.

Mais, malgré tout ce qu'on dit sur l'amour, comme quoi la présence de l'être aimé dans son champ de vision vous met immédiatement de bonne humeur et tout ça, un homme a quand même des besoins. Qui doivent, souvent, être assouvis.

C'est pour ça que Mathieu trompait Antoine avec Nicolas. Pour ça que Mathieu se sentait coupable lorsqu'il croisait le regard chocolat d'Antoine. Mais, quand il voyait le jeune dessinateur, tous ses remords s'envolaient.

Un petit coup frappé contre la porte le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. Quand il ouvrit la porte, son visage se creusa d'un immense sourire.

- Mathieu !

- Nicolas.

Mathieu n'attendit même pas que Nicolas entre dans l'appartement, il se jeta presque sur lui et captura avec force ses lèvres. Il entendit Nicolas gémir de plaisir, et lui-même avait du mal à retenir ses gémissements. Les mains du plus grand vinrent se poser délicatement sur les hanches de Mathieu. Avec la passion qu'ils mettaient dans ce baiser, Nicolas ne s'attendait pas à ce que le plus petit stoppe cet échange.

- Viens, dit Mathieu, on va aller dans la chambre, se sera mieux.

Nicolas suivit le reviewer jusque dans sa chambre. Il se dépêcha de retirer son tee-shirt, ce que fit également Mathieu.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda Nicolas.

Mathieu, pour lui montrer qu'il avait envie de lui tout de suite, recommença à l'embrasser, demandant fébrilement l'accès à sa jumelle. Pendant ce baiser, ses mains détachèrent le bouton du pantalon de Nicolas, si bien que le dessinateur n'eut rapidement plus que son caleçon en guise de vêtement. Il interrompit cependant le baiser, trouvant que Mathieu était avantagé par rapport à lui. Il se baissa également pour lui enlever son jean. L'homme aux personnalités multiples fut rapidement en caleçon. Nicolas ne s'arrêta cependant pas là, et baissa ce dit caleçon. Le sexe de Mathieu se tenait fièrement devant lui, devenant douloureux pour le plus petit. Le dessinateur plaça sa main à la base de sa verge, et commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Il l'embrassa ensuite doucement, avant de la mettre totalement en bouche. Il devina qu'il lui faisait du bien en entendant les râles que lâchaient Mathieu. Mathieu, quant à lui, avaient placés ses deux mains sur le crâne de Nicolas, lui intimant un mouvement de va-et-vient plus rapide.

Lorsque Mathieu sentait qu'il allait exploser, il releva Nicolas et l'embrassa goulûment, se goutant lui-même. Cela aurait pût le dégouter, mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer son désir. Il l'entraina sur le lit.

Dans beaucoup de fanfictions qu'il avait lu sur le Matoine, c'était lui le « sexe faible ». Mais, dans la vraie vie, c'était vraiment l'inverse.

Nicolas aurait pu faire durer le plaisir plus longtemps, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas le cas de Mathieu.

- Mathieu, dit Nicolas avec une voix rauque, tu veux que je sois… en dessous ?

- Je préférais qu'on fasse le contraire. Si ça ne te dérange pas.

Nicolas, ravi, se mit derrière Mathieu, qui lui s'était déjà mis à quatre pattes. Il plaça un de ses doigts près de l'entrée de Mathieu, qui couina lorsqu'il l'introduisit. Il entama rapidement un mouvement fluide, pour le plus grand plaisir de Mathieu. Il rajouta un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt. Le reviewer soupira rapidement de plaisir en agrippant la couette. Mais Nicolas, devenant impatient, plaça sa virilité près de l'entrée de Mathieu. Il mit se mains sur les hanches du Youtuber, et le pénétra doucement.

- Nico…

- Chut Mat', laisse-toi faire.

Nicolas lui intima rapidement un mouvement de va-et-vient, accentué par ses mains sur ses hanches. Mathieu commença à lâchés des grognements de plaisir, qui se murent rapidement en cris de plaisir. Nicolas, quant à lui, alla de plus en plus vite, enorgueilli par les sons de plaisir de son amant.

Au bout d'un temps indéfini pour les deux Youtubers, Nicolas finit par jouir dans un râle de plaisir, suivi de près par un Mathieu en sueur. Ils tombèrent tout deux sur le lit. Nicolas s'endormit vite, sa tête bercée par la respiration de Mathieu.

Mathieu, lui, passa plusieurs minutes à penser que, finalement, l'amour est quand même un vrai fils de pute.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais, vous m'aimez !<strong>

**Bref, bisous et n'oubliez pas, j'aime les reviews !**

**Love & poutous**

**Myastiriana**


End file.
